


Labios

by CirceSalazar



Series: Memorias [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirceSalazar/pseuds/CirceSalazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mana nunca se había dignado a hablarle. Eran distantes desde que había vuelto. Sin embargo, aquel príncipe parecía perdido al ver siempre hacia el cielo, deseando algo con mucho fervor pese a esconderlo de cualquier otro ente que rondara por allí.<br/>Habían pasado años desde entonces, desde que muriera y pasara a la nueva vida.<br/>Pero los deseos de él nunca se desvanecerían porque eran su todo y su nada.<br/>PERTENECIENTE AL MUNDO MEMORIAS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labios

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, esta publicación es de mi autoría
> 
> 2\. Contador de palabras: 512 palabras
> 
> 3\. Espero que lo disfruten

Atem siguió mirando hacia el cielo imaginario. El sopor de la muerte por fin lo había invadido, le daba el descanso que se le había sido negado por mucho tiempo y que recordaba con mucha claridad. Durante tanto tiempo en una oscuridad que podría volverlo loco por ver a sus amigos y preguntarse sobre su bienestar y lo que pasaría después de su respectiva muerte, ya sabiendo que Mana, Isis y Seto se quedaron con vida.

Sintió muchas cosas pero más allá de esas, un tremendo deseo de volver a verlo.

A Yugi, su otro yo y su compañero de aventuras. Ver hacia el cielo falso le daba una paz, creyendo en el fondo de su alma que aquello podría verlo él, Yugi. Un cielo tan magnífico que parecía de fantasía. Una creación increíble de la naturaleza porque ya no le importaban sus viejas creencias, había estudiado con Yugi todo lo que sabía el joven y poco más.

Una rubia se acercó, tratando de sorprenderlo pero no logrando ni el más mínimo cambio de expresión. Se preguntó si estaría enojado con ella y Mahad por haber hecho aquello con sus memorias de Heba.

—¿Puede saberse en quién piensas, faraón? —preguntó con muchísima curiosidad, viendo también hacia arriba.

—Pienso en él —respondió, tratando de no suspirar por amor—. En Yugi quiero decir. En mi compañero.

La rubia se acercó más y se acomodó, viendo también con claridad y cariño el cielo que se les regalaba.

—¿Qué es lo que más extrañas?

Atem parpadeó solamente, irguiéndose.

—Sus labios —respondió con toda la firmeza que pudiera. A Mana le sonó terriblemente cursi pero aquella impresión de su voz le dijo que le tomara en serio puesto que había muchas cosas no dichas entre aquella reencarnación de Heba y su gobernante. Ya no eran nada y a la vez todavía eran todo—. Solo fue una vez en que los toqué y los extraño con fervor.

—Porque te enamoraste —dijo ella. El soberano parpadeó dos veces y bajó la cabeza por primera vez, haciendo la sombra de una sonrisa.

—Sí —respondió a lo dicho por la sacerdotisa—. Éramos extraños en un viaje desconocido y todo lo que pasamos lo atesoro con fuerza.

Mana lo supo, en aquella otra vida que su amigo y soberano tuvo todo le fue arrebatado y dado a la vez. Pudo hacer nuevos amigos pero también enamorarse por primera vez. Pudo hacer más cosas de las que nunca pudo cuando vivió en verdad.

Ella sonrió sinceramente, alegre por él.

—Me alegro mucho, príncipe.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Atem recibió unas palabras de aceptación hacia sus sentimientos. En demasiado tiempo fue sincero y no le rechazaron por haberse enamorado de alguien más que no pudiera nunca darle hijo alguno. La miró, agradecido.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —agregó ella, alejándose del lugar.

El joven rey regresó su mirada al cielo, más tranquilo que antes. El cielo brilló con más fuerza y cada estrella se volvió más hermosa que antes, dando su toque único a la oscuridad de la noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Les doy datos referentes a por qué he escrito esto y no continúo mi historia principal: Memorias. 
> 
> Bueno, son dos cosas. La primera es que me desespero yo misma de ver que tengo 31 capítulos casi listos (avancé algo ayer que llevé a esta bebé a la escuela) pero no salgo todavía de la pelea entre los sacerdotes y Diabound antes de saberse la traición de Aknadin. En el manga no se siente tan pesado pero una cosa es leerlo y otra cosa es hacerlo tanto como escrito como en dibujo. Ahora mismo estoy empezando la pelea entre la fusión de los Ka de los sacerdotes y el de Bakura pero sienteo que habrán otros cuatro capítulos que tendré que eliminar antes de comenzar seriamente con lo demás y que fue el génesis en sí del por qué conocimos a Atem en nuestra época.
> 
> Bueno, la otra es que a mí me gustan mucho las historias complementarias, lo descubrí con Searching for Levi-Buscando a Levi. ¿Cómo? Pues esta historia con 76 capítulos ya y faltando varios más, tiene diversas historias complementarias que adoro con mi vida. Desde ese día me di cuenta que ciertas cosas son importantes pero que no van con la historia general por lo que se pueden crear desde cero, como si fuera una historia más. Por eso mismo, actualmente O'im está siendo gravemente dañada a lo que subí primeramente y luego borré.
> 
> Sin embargo, este no es final para Memorias, no, el final será otro que veré dentro de muchísimo tiempo. Esto lo hice porque me gusta estirar mis piernas a veces y ver que todavía puedo con mis personajes favoritos y no con los que yo creo. Sí, es bonito saber que tú les das la personalidad desde cero pero otra cosa es ver trabajos tuyos de las parejas que te enamoraron. El puzzle/blind es una de esas parejas que me enamoraron y muchas veces lo veo como ese amor imposible que todos llegamos a tener.
> 
> A ellos les tocó una peor versión por lo que ya sabemos del manganime.
> 
> En fin, es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Les molesto pidiéndoles un comentario? Quiero saber lo que piensan de esto.


End file.
